Home schooled girl
by Demonlord5000
Summary: stan finds himself in love with the most unlikely girl.
1. Chapter 1

"ALRIGHT, SHUT IT YOU BRATS!" Mr. garrison yelled as he entered the classroom. The class went quiet and calmed. "Alright, now we're going to do a project, I'm going to put you little brats into pairs of two. First, Kenny and Annabelle."

"No! Mr. garrison, please put me with someone else!" Kenny cried.

"Sorry Kenny, but that's my choice, next, kyle and bebe, Clyde and craig, red and powder, Heidi and Millie, Cartman and butters, and Uhh… stan and mark."

"WHAT!?" Stan cried. "You're pairing me up with COTSWOLDS!?"

"Uhh… I have feelings." Mark called from the back.

"Alright kids, come up here and take a slip of paper from this bowl, what's written on each piece is a topic I want you to do research on." Stan sighed, and walked up to the bowl, and snatched out a piece of paper. On it were the words American Revolution.

"Dammit." Stan murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, who's that mark kid?" Annabelle asked after school that day.

"A kid who used to be homeschooled, his parents are buzz kills."

"That sucks dude."

"yeah." Annabelle turned to walk away.

"Uhh… excuse me?" stan turned on his heel to face mark.

"What the hell do you want mark?"

"I think we should go ahead and start on our project, while we've got time." Stan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's go to your house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two walked into the Cotswolds house, where they were greeted by mark's mom.

"Mark, honey, who's this?"

"This is a boy from school I'm doing a project with mama."

"Alright, well, me and your father are going out, don't bother your sister mark, she's sick."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two boys spent the next ten minutes looking up things about the American Revolution, of which they could find nothing.

"DAMMIT! This is getting us nowhere mark!"

"Fine, I guess I'll go get a book from the library.

"Alright, hurry back butt wipe." Stan called as mark left the house. He found himself sitting around and looking at pictures on the wall.

"Where's m-mark?" the voice caused him to jump. He spun around to face Rebecca, who was in pink pajamas, holding a blanket around herself. Her eyes were bloodshot, she was shivering, and her voice was stuffy.

"He went to the library."

"Oh… can I sit with you?"

"It's your house."

"I know, but I asked because I'm not feeling too good."

"Sure, you can sit." She walked over and took a seat next to Stan.

"So, Rebecca, how's life?"

"It's g-good. How's k-kyle d-doing?"

"He's still Jewish."

"OK."

"So… what happened between you and Kyle?"

"W-We grew apart."

"Aw, that sucks; you're actually a pretty girl."

"Th-thank you."

"And, unlike your brother, you're not an annoying bookworm."

"But I a-am a b-bookworm."

"But you're not annoying."

"Th-thanks stan."

"Yeah… you feel alright?"

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"I've done that on my ex-girlfriend a few times."

"Have you?"

"Once I threw up directly in her mouth."

"Ewww." Rebecca laughed.

"Yeah… but she's in prison now."

"F-for what?"

"Trying to murder my sister."

"Wow, that's harsh."

"Well, before the cops led her away, I snapped her leg."

"Ouch."

"Damn right." Rebecca laughed cheerily, her eyes flashing with glee.

"Yeahhh…"

"To bad I couldn't be there." Rebecca spoke "But my dad won't even let me date after that incident with kyle."

"That sucks."

"I know, but he's my dad, so I don't have a say in it."

"Well, I'd go out with you if I could Rebecca."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, you're really pretty. I'd say Kyle's missing out."

"Th-thank you." She smiled, a gleam in her eyes. Before Stan knew what was going on, his lips were pressed against hers…


	2. Chapter 2

Stan wasn't sure how long he had been kissing Rebecca. He didn't even really care that she was sick. He just shared a gentle kiss with the girl. They only pulled apart when Stan looked out the window and saw mark coming down the street.

"I found a book on the American revolution!" mark called as he entered the house, only you find his sick sister sitting next to Stan.

"Rebecca, what are you doing out of bed?"  
"S-sitting, I th-that against the l-law?"

"Go back to bed Rebecca."

"M-make me." but she got up and went upstairs anyway.

"Uhhh… should we start working?"

"Can I use your bathroom first?"

"Sure, it's upstairs, right next to Rebecca's room." Stan got up and walked upstairs. He just barely managed to catch Rebecca.

"Hey ummmm… about what just happened… Rebecca, do you wanna go out sometime?" she gave him a toothy grin.

"I-I would l-love that s-Stan." She jotted her number down on a piece of paper, which she gave to Stan. He left the house in a far better mood that day then when he came there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan entered the house, only to find Kenny screaming, Annabelle on top of him trying to stab him with a piece of glass.

"Grab him by the neck!" Stan called as he walked upstairs.

"Thank you!" Annabelle called back, and seconds later, a lot of blood splattered at the bottom of the steps. Stan walked into his room and flopped down onto his bed. He lay there for a moment, and decided to give Rebecca a call…


	3. Chapter 3

Stan and Rebecca's relationship had been going strong for several weeks. Though Stan and Rebecca had agreed to keep it secret. Stan had a habit of sneaking into Rebecca's room to spend time with her, always managing to sneak out before any of her family members noticed. This struck suspicion in Annabelle, as stan disappeared from the house a lot.

"Where the hell is he going?" Annabelle asked herself one night as stan left the house and started walking down the road. She flung her window open and jumped out. She snuck behind him, keeping a good distance. She eventually found him at none other than the Cotswolds household. She walked up to him as he started to climb up to Rebecca's window.

"Stan?" she startled him, causing him to jump off of the spot he was climbing.

"A-Annabelle!?"

"What are you doing?"

"Uhhh… nothing." Annabelle looked from stan, to the window, to stan again. Her eyes widened in realization.

"You… and her…"

"Please don't tell anyone Annabelle."

"Your secret's safe with me." Annabelle said with a smile as she turned to walk away. Stan let out a sigh of relief, and continued to climb to Rebecca's window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"W-what took you so long?"

"I had to have a talk with my sister. You're parents out?"

"Yeah th-they took m-mark to see a movie." Stan smiled and pulled her into a kiss. He eventually pushed her onto the bed, and began pulling her clothes off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan stayed with her a few hours after that, which was his biggest mistake. The two shot up, wide eyes, at the sound of a car door slamming.

"F-fuck!" Rebecca whispered in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan looked at Rebecca, then the window, and Rebecca again. She was hastily pulling her clothes back on. She looked at Stan, who was already dressed, and pointed to the window. Stan took the hint, and took a running jump out the window. He landed painfully on the ground, and a searing pain shot up his left leg. He hastily stumbled away from the house, and collapsed on a bench a few blocks away. He gingerly touched his ankle, and withdrew his finger at the blinding pain. Sighing, he called his mom.

"Hey mom, can you come get me? I think I twisted my ankle."

"Where are you Stan?" she asked in annoyance.

"I'm near Stark's pond."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabelle looked at his ankle in wonder the next day as Stan held a bag of ice on it.

"Where the hell did you get that injury?"

"Well, I stayed too long at my secret girlfriend's house, her family came home, and I was forced to jump out the window, take a wild guess."

"Stanley, there's a boy her to see you!" Stan's mom called before Annabelle could say anything. She got up and left the room. Seconds later, mark walked in and shut the door behind him.

"What mark?" Stan asked in annoyance.

"What happened to your ankle?"

"I twisted it playing football." Stan lied.

"Really, cause I could have sworn I saw you jump out of my sister's window and then limping off last night."

"You tell anyone about that?" Stan hissed.

"Not yet, I want to know what you were doing with my sister last night."

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Please tell me."

"I… had sex with her."

"Why would Rebecca want to have sex with you?" mark said as he took a drink of his soda.

"Because I'm dating her." Mark choked on his soda, his eyes wide on Stan.

"WHAT!?"

"I said, I'm dating your sister."

"You're dating Rebecca!?"

"I'm not going to say it again." mark looked at Stan for a moment, shocked.

"What, you going to squeal?" mark looked at him some more, then pulled out his cell phone and turned away from Stan.

"Fine mark, tell your dad, just don't think about your sister's feelings." Mark froze in the middle of dialing his father, and turned back to Stan.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you told your dad, he would make sure Rebecca and I never saw each other again. Think about how depressed she would be. Hell, she might never even speak to you again." mark looked from Stan, to his phone. He dropped his phone on the bed and took a seat.

"I can't do that to Rebecca."

That's what I thought."


	5. Chapter 5

"Rebecca." Mark called as he walked upstairs. Rebecca stopped as she was about to walk into her room.

"Y-yes mark?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About wh- what?"

"About you and Stan." Rebecca blinked.

"What about us?"

"You're not going to keep dating him."

"What?" Rebecca said in annoyance.

"Rebecca, I don't like the fact that you're going behind fathers back just to be with a boy who probably doesn't really have feelings for you."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Rebecca half shouted.

"Rebecca, has he even showed any feelings for you besides calling you cute and having sex with you?"

"S-Stan does love me!"

"How can you know that!? Has he even told you that?" tears were glistening at Rebecca's eyes.

"I know he loves me mark!"

"No you don't." mark said as he took a step closer.

"Get away from me!"

"Rebecca-"

*WHAM*

Mark fell to the floor, grabbing his broken nose as blood gushed forth. His eyes shot up to Rebecca. She was crying, her fist stained with mark's blood. She turned and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca sat on her bed, crying softly. Her pillow became damp the longer she cried. She bolted up when her vibrated. She pulled it out and saw she had gotten a text from Stan.

_Meet me at Stark's pond._

She blinked a few times, grabbed her coat, and climbed out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca walked through the cold snow, allowing the freezing air to fill her lungs. She found Stan sitting at the edge of the pond. He turned and waved her over. She sat next to him.

"You OK?"

"W-why wouldn't I b-be?"

"You look like you were crying."

"I-it's fine, just mark being a j-jerk." Stan smiled weakly at her, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small case. He handed it to Rebecca. She opened it, revealing a pair of emerald earrings.

"S-Stan… I love it." Stan smiled and pulled her into a kiss. They soon broke free and Stan pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear. She smiled and kissed him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She watched as Stan walked home. She had decided to sit by Stark's pond for a while. She looked at her reflection.

"Rebecca?" she jumped as mark sat down next to her. His nose was bandaged.

"H-how long have you been here?"

"I… I followed you when you left the house. I'm sorry, I guess he really does love you." Rebecca smiled and hugged mark, before beginning a conversation with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle looked on as mark and Rebecca chatted. A frown crossed his face.

"Stan's dating Rebecca, NOT. FUCKING. COOL." Kyle half yelled as he turned towards the cotswolds house.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**In case you readers are wondering, Kyle is jealous that Stan is dating Rebecca, and wants to stop their relationship.**


	6. Chapter 6

"A-are you sure this is s-safe?" Rebecca asked cautiously as she peered over the edge of the structure.

"Relax darling." Stan replied as he helped he put her bungee cord on. Rebecca took a deep breath.

"Alright, l-let's get this over w-with-."

"Rebecca COTSWOLDS!" Rebecca and Stan jumped about a foot in the air. Her eyes traveled down the structure to her furious father, Kyle was standing not to far away, whistling a merry tune.

"Rebecca! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Rebecca looked from Stan, to her father…

And jumped, Stan not to far behind. Her father dodged out of the way as Rebecca reached the ground. She and Stan both wrapped their hands around a safety bar.

"A-alright, I'm d-down here." Rebecca said to her bewildered father.

"R-Rebecca! What have I told you about having a boyfriend!?" Rebecca remained silent. "Rebecca, you are coming home this instant, and you are never going to see this boy again!"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Go f-fuck yourself." And with that, she released her grip on the safety bar, Stan following suit, leaving the bewildered man below.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle threw open the door to the bungee jumping building, only to find Stan and Rebecca were not there, there harnesses empty.

"HEY Kyle!" Kyle looked to see them on a nearby observation deck. "You know there's an elevator, right?"

"Fuck you!"

"Aw, now that's not nice." The couple turned and ran.

"DAMMIT!" Kyle turned to see a boy next to him. He had spiky black hair like tweak's, pink eyes, pale skin, a well built chest, wore skinny jeans, pink trainers, and a neon green hoodie.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm ash."

"OOOOKKKKKKKKKK….."

"… wanna make out?"

"No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan and Rebecca stopped by a pizza hut, wanting to catch their breath, which was a mistake.

"Rebecca!" the two jumped at the sound of Rebecca's father shouting at them. Stan leapt in front of Rebecca.

"Young man I am not playing wi-."

"A pervert's favorite day is Wednesday."

"…"

"…"

"Alright, you can date my daughter." He said as he turned and walked away, leaving Rebecca stunned.

"W-what the fuck just happened?"

"If you tell your girlfriend's dad something random, he'll let you date her."

"IS THAT EVEN TRUE?"

"I don't know, it's a fan fiction."

"And what the hell with the pervert thing, I don't get that."

"A pervert's favorite day is Wednesday."

"I still don't get it."

"You know… hump day."

"HUMP DAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" a random boy shouted.

"Oh…OOHHHH… HAHA! That's a good one."

"Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright children, we've got a new student today, please welcome Rebecca cotswalds from home school." Mr. Garrison called as he introduced Rebecca to the class. "Rebecca, why don't you take a seat next to stan." Rebecca happily took a seat next to her boyfriend. "Alright children today we're going to talk about- STANLEY, REBECCA, GET YOUR GODDAMN TONGUES OUT OF EACHOTHER'S THROATS AN PAY ATTENTION!" stan and Rebecca pulled apart with haste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I-I don't think I'm fitting in that w-well stan." she told him during recess.

"So did your brother, but look at him now."

"Oh.. I g-guess that's true."

"Just try to fit in… you'll get a friend even if I have to bribe Annabelle." stan said as his eyes wandered to the girl in question. "But I would wait until she's done strangling kenny." Rebecca nodded and walked off. She sat down in a quieter part of the playground. She pulled out ashen winter, one of her favorite books. Before she could start reading however, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. Before she could even scream, a damp rag was slapped against her mouth and nose. The rag smelled strangely like chloroform. In seconds she was out like a light…

"It's going to be alright Rebecca." kyle said as he grabbed her legs and dragged her away…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooooo… during this chapter, Rebecca will be gagged at some points, and while she's gagged, her speech will have these ( ) around it… enjoy! **

XOXOXOXO

"Mark!" Stan ran up to the boy, worry and fear etched on his face. "Dude, have you seen Rebecca!?"

"What, I thought she was with you!"

"I haven't seen her since recess!"

"I'm sure she's fine." Craig chose that moment to approach.

"Can't find her."

"WHAT!?"

"We looked over the entire school and we can't find Rebecca." Now mark WAS worried.

"This can't be real, my sister's first day of public school, and she disappears!"

"Well, we noticed something else."

"What?" Stan asked hopefully.

"We can't find Kyle either." Craig said as he flipped the two off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca's eyes fluttered open, and wandered around what appeared to be someone's bedroom. She tried to move, only to find herself tied and gagged.

"Rebecca?" she jumped, her head snapped to Kyle, who was standing by his bed. "Oh… you're awake. Good."

(Kyle, WHAT THE HELL!?)

"What's that?"

(LET ME GO!) Her voice was being muffled by the cloth tied around her mouth.

"Did you just call yourself a hoe?"

(DAMMIT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND Kenny, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?)

"I have no idea what you're saying."

(SON OF A BITCH!)

"No I'm not going to dig a ditch." If her hands weren't tied behind her back, she would have face palmed herself. "You wanna have some fun Rebecca?"

(NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!)

"Yes I have a house key." Kyle said as he walked closer to her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan, mark, Annabelle, and the rest of the forth grade class, minus cartman, had made their way to Kyle's house. Stan was about to bash the door down (Somehow) when Annabelle spoke up.

"Uh… how do you know it's not some coincidence that Kyle and Rebecca disappeared from school at them same time.

"…She's got a point you know." Mark piped up. "Butters, check Kyle's window." Butters immediately walked around the house, coming back a minute later.

"Uhh… sh-she's in there alright, s-she's all tied up and stuff and I think Kyle's trying to take her clothes off…" anger overwhelmed Stan, and while mark dialed the police, Stan kicked the door open in one movement.

"That wasn't locked." Ike said from the couch as Stan charged toward Kyle's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle was still attempting to remove Rebecca's clothes, which was made harder because of the rope that bound her, when a loud bang startled him. He spun around. There stood Stan, beyond furious.

"Get back Stan!"

(Stan! THANK GOD!)

"It's alright Rebecca, mark called the police!"

"No he didn't" Kyle said, only to freeze at the sight of police sirens.

"Yeah he did." Stan said smugly.

(Stan PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!)

"No, I did not shoot a deer!" Kyle yelled.

"Dude, she said 'get me out of here'"

"Ohh… did she really?" Kyle said, bewildered.

"Kyle, let Rebecca go right now, and you'll have a better chance of not going to prison."

"NO! I love her!"

"No you don't Kyle, you're obsessed with her!"

"Wh-what?"

"You don't really have feelings for her, like I do, if you really were in love with her, you wouldn't go so far as to kidnap her and try to rape her!" Kyle looked from Stan, to Rebecca, and Stan again.

"Oh god… how could I be so stupid!?" he grabbed a knife and cut Rebecca free, then removed her gag.

"I'm so sorry Rebecca."

"Oh… th-that's alright."

"You're going to pardon me, right?"

"HELL NO! Y-YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days later:

The judge stared down at Kyle with a cold hard stare.

"Three weeks in juvenile detention!" he said banging his mallet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle sighed as he watched the guards lock him in his cell. Turning around, he noticed he had a roommate.

"Wendy? You're my cellmate for the next three weeks?"

"Looks like it." The raven haired girl said. "So… what're ya in for?"

"I kidnapped Stan's new girlfriend and tried to rape her."

"Stan has a new girlfriend?" Wendy said as she sat up in interest.

"Yeah, Rebecca cotswolds."

"That slut!?"

"Eh… she's back to normal now."

"Hmmm…"

XOXOXOXO

**That's it for now, incase you hadn't noticed, this is the second fic in a series, the first fic was ****Family Secret. **** Keep an eyes out for the third fic in this series, and I would really like to know what you think of this fic.**


End file.
